


Intervals and Integers

by 61Below



Category: Jupiter Ascending
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Space Rollerblades, Space Werewolves, Space capitalism, Wingfic, space, space everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61Below/pseuds/61Below
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caine told Jupiter that he didn't remember why he once attacked an Entitled. </p><p>He lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since costuming was _so much_ of what made Jupiter Ascending just burrow deep into my heart, I want to continue to celebrate those crazy visuals.  
> 

Bright sunlight streamed across the close-mown grass of an elegant formal garden. Severe boxwoods lined the raked gravel path that led to an immaculate rose garden. There, Bionne Heraclides sat on a low chaise, shaded by a silk parasol held by her Mistress of the Robes. With manicured hands, Bionne wielded a pair of garden sheers and clipped a white rose. She brought the full bloom to her face, inhaling deeply. She then gently tucked the rose into a bucket, already half-full, held by a young page. Another doulos played a lap harp under an arbor, while her ladies-in-waiting lounged on silks spread across the lawn and picked at a spread of cold meats and small cakes. Bionne waved a hand, and a doulos moved forward with a wicker fan. The heat was a presence even in the shade of the parasol. The small breeze ruffled the sheer chiffon that clung to her shoulders and caused the bells sewn into her embroideries to jangle quietly. The bells on her anklets chimed as she stepped to another rose bush, and the enamel flowers in her headdress glowed against her dark curls. Her page moved her chaise so she could sit for her next project. She plied her pruners to the yellow roses, adding few more flowers to the bucket held by her slave. 

When Gaius, her Steward, approached, Bionne suppressed a sigh. His feline face and golden eyes were composed, but his tiger ears, black with white spots, were turned back, and _oh_ whatever had him so upset was something sure to affect her day. She handed her pruners to her page and rose to meet Gaius on the grass. The Mistress of the Robes kept the parasol aloft, shading Bionne's pale skin. 

Gaius bowed as he neared, his deep voice tolling, "Your Majesty," almost apologetically. He eyed her nearby court as he rose. Bionne nodded to her Mistress of the Robes, who handed the parasol to Gaius, curtsied, and left them. 

Bionne stepped lightly along the edge of her rose beds, bare feet chiming with her golden anklets as she calmly caressed a few roses. Once they were out of earshot, Gaius handed her a tablet. Bionne watched a clip of dozens of ships breaking out from the depths of a giant red hurricane. The bottom right corner of the screen bore the insignia of the Aegis. 

"What am I looking at, Gaius?" Bionne asked when the visibility suddenly dropped as the camera descended into the storm. 

"This was footage taken from the site of the _former_ Abrasax refinery on Jupiter, yesterday."

Bionne did nothing so gauche as whip her head at Gaius, but she did repeat, "Former?"

Gaius nodded. "Rumor has it that Balem Abrasax is missing, presumed dead, in the collapse."

Bionne held a hand to her heart. "My word, how awful." Her eyes glittered like her many rings. Each slow step they took chimed with golden bells. "Has there been a change in the market price of Regenex?" 

"Indeed there has, Your Majesty. There was a run on the Reserve. Prices have nearly doubled." At Bionne's delighted shock, he continued, "I believe there would have been less reaction if the loss of Balem Abrasax was an isolated incident, but word is that Titus Abrasax was arrested by the Aegis for kidnapped and coercion." Here Bionne stopped. "It appears that a Recurrance has claimed Seraphi's title." Bionne paled. Gaius continued, "Her signet has been transferred, we now await the announcement from the Ways and Means Committee. What we do know is that the Aegis have set up an escort on Earth."

Bionne blinked rapidly before she regained her composure and asked, "Who has she named Steward?" 

"No one yet, Your Majesty. There have been no official titles filed as to the best of my knowledge."

She raised her eyebrows and asked, "Has she notified the Legion of her appointment for Head Guard?"

Gaius hesitated, and held out his hands for the tablet. Bionne handed it back to him as he answered slowly, "Not yet; however, two pardons were recently granted, and the Recurrance has been seen in the company of --" Bionne took the tablet from Gaius's hands and stared at the screen. The security footage from Orus' Hall of Records showed Seraphi and a lycantent. 

"Caine Wise," Bionne said flatly. 

"Yes, Your Majesty," Gaius answered apologetically, bowing. 

Bionne's knuckles whitened, as if she was tempted to dash the tablet on the stones edging her rose beds. Instead, she gazed intently at the pair. Seraphi's dark curls were pulled severely back, Wise's stance was protective and alert, and _interestingly enough_ , they were both standing much closer than decency and decorum dictated. She swiped through other security stills, eyebrows furrowed. Eventually she handed the tablet back to Gaius and ordered, "Begin the next Harvest ahead of schedule." 

===

Snow fell slowly on Delphi. Tattered tent flaps hung limply in the cold damp, the cut evergreen boughs lent over the tops to provide scant camouflage caught a few flakes, which glittered for a moment before melting. No smoke rose from the tents despite the chill, their position would be too easily given away. Tired guards huddled beneath blankets and blew on their be-gloved fingers to try to coax some feeling back. They jumped to attention when a rider dropped her invisibility shields right at the edge of the camp. They saw the insignia on her helmet and let her pass. 

She ran through the muddy rows between tents and burst through the limp flap of HQ and cried, "Balem Abrasax is dead! Seraphi's Recurrance has claimed her title!" 

After a beat of startled silence, cheers erupted from the tired fighters. 

===

Jupiter Bolotnikov, and she was most definitely a Bolotnikov at the moment, planted both hands on her hips and stared down he cousin Vladie, who did not cower in the least (it was so very frustrating). No, her cousin just shrugged infuriatingly and said, "Hey, if he's too ch--uh, _scared_ to come to dinner, just say so. But it's about time we meet him! I need to give him the shovel talk." He flexed both arms and kissed each bicep. When he saw her expression, he just added, "Hey! If no one else is gonna tell you, then I'll say it...your mom has been worried that he thinks he's too good for us, you know."

Jupiter dropped her hands and tried to say, "That's not it at all!" But Vladie just held up his hands. She groaned, "Vladie you know everyone's just going to give him the 5th degree, but that's not--not fair to him. He's--he's a--" She floundered a bit. "He's a wounded vet, and I'm worried that everyone together will be too much for him." 

Vladie just flapped a hand. "We're nowhere near as scary as a battlefield. A vet, huh? What kind? Is he a Marine or a fly boy or what?" Vladie propped his chin on his other hand.

"He's the kind you don't know the name of," Jupiter shot back. 

They were in the basement computer room, surrounded by bulk cleaning supplies, and Jupiter had cleaned four houses that day. All she wanted to do was check her comm log before bed, but Vladie had followed her downstairs. 

He held his hands clasped out to her. "Look, you've been seeing this guy almost daily for more than two weeks. I think, and your mom thinks that it's time we meet him."

Jupiter sighed. Caine had been off-world since yesterday and she missed him frantically. His boots were warm on her feet though, so she finally nodded. "Alright, I'll ask him." Vladie fist-pumped so she added, "It's still up to him if he wants to, though, so keep it quiet til I can ask him, okay? Don't get mom's hopes up yet." 

Vladie nodded and held out a fist to bump. She looked as his fist and at his hopeful, rotten face, and grudgingly tapped his knuckles with hers. Then he went upstairs, and she rubbed her left hand absently. The place where she almost executed a wedding band ached in the damp basement. She then turned to the computer and began hacking past the graphic user interface to access her comm log. 

She had three messages from her Aegis escort (two about security measures for her family, one about plans for her debutante with the Ways and Means Committee's announcement. She tried to make herself open that full attachment, but her hand began to shake so she backed off (for now, she told herself). But she did have one message from Caine. She covered her giant smile with one hand and shook her head at herself. 

>>> business here was a go. will come back with gifts today. c 

Jupiter clapped another hand over her wide smile, then triple checked that her phone was on, loud, and charged. When he got back, he would-- _call_. She answered on the first ring, "Hello dear," she said with relief.

"Hello, Your Majesty," his voice rumbled over the tinny cell phone. "Are you free?"

"I am, but are you?" She rushed in before she could chicken out, "because it's come to my attention that my family would like to meet you."

She heard his deep breath, not quite a gasp but close. "I think that we'll have time for that tonight, but I have someone I would like to introduce you to, too."

"Oh really?" Jupiter asked, intrigued. 

"Yes really." She could hear the smile in his voice. "When should I pick you up, then? If I'm going to meet your family first?"

Jupiter looked down at her still dirty shirt. "Can you give me thirty minutes?"

===

Before she ran upstairs to change, she found her mother drinking tea in the kitchen. Jupiter walked up and kissed her mom's temple. Aleksa looked startled, but reached out with one arm to hug her daughter too.

"Mom, Caine's taking me out tonight. Would you like to meet him?" Jupiter asked before she could change her mind. 

Aleksa's eyebrows rose so high that Jupiter ducked her head, but asked, "What, so soon dear?" 

Jupiter nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears. "He's important," she explained. Aleksa cupped Jupiter's cheek and didn't say anything else. Jupiter leant into the caress and said, "He'll be here in half an hour."

When Jupiter went upstairs, Aleksa flung her hands in the air and ran to find her sister and their aunt. 

===

Then the doorbell rang, Vladie ran to answer it. He was prepared to puff up and look intimidating, but when he opened the door and looked up at Caine, in his black leather jacket, with his odd ears and neck brand, Vladie just stood there and stared. 

Caine looked him up and down, and after a moment, held out his hand. "Caine Wise. Is H--Jupiter home?"

Vladie blinked and then shook Caine's hand while he nodded. Over Vladie's shoulder, Aleksa shouted, "Jupiter, your young man is here! Vladie! Let him in!" 

Caine smile privately at Vladie's attempt to crush his hand in a death grip, but then he let go and ushered Caine in. Then he saw Jupiter come down the stairs, and the rest of the world didn't seem all that important anymore. She came up to him (to him!) and rose on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He held onto her hand like a lifeline. 

She squeezed his fingers and waved to her mother, "Caine, please meet my mother, Aleksa Jones." 

He held out his right hand, as Terses do, but Aleksa ignored it in favor of a tight hug around his neck and a kiss to his cheek. "Welcome, Caine," Aleksa said, and he fought the urge to bow. Aunt Nino, cousin Vassily, and the rest of the family were introduced, and coffee was passed around as people found places to sit in the living room. Finally, after that great production, Vassily asked, "So, Caine, where do you come from?"

He glanced at Jupiter. "I've moved around a lot. I ended up in Chicago not too long ago."

"So how did you meet?" Aunt Nino asked eagerly. 

Jupiter's fingers twitched in his hand, so he gave her a squeeze. "Some people were giving her a hard time. I, ah, stepped in." A chorus of _Aw's_ swelled from her girl cousins. 

Little Moltka asked from the stairs, "Why are your ears so big?" 

The whole family erupted. "You don't ask questions like that!" were common in English and Russian, but Caine just asked back, "Why are your eye's brown?" and shrugged. That got a general laugh.

Then Aleksa asked, "And what are your intentions with my daughter?" 

Jupiter cried, "Mom!" and Caine froze. 

After a beat of silence, he said, "I will do everything in my power to keep her safe." His conviction gave everyone but Jupiter pause. Jupiter already knew that, but smiled at him anyway. Then Aleksa nodded. 

Jupiter jumped up and called, "Alright, alright, we're gonna be going now!"

Caine rose slowly, noticing Vladie notice the gun in his jacket pocket, and ignoring it for how. Let him be a little scared. They said their goodbyes quickly, and Caine helped Jupiter into her Aegis-issued jacket. He didn't want to admit it (here) how much he loved the sight of her in his boots. Then she stepped outside and stopped, saying, "Oh _yes_."

"This was a good choice?" He asked hesitantly.

She eyed the black motorcycle greedily. " _Oh_ yes." She kissed him not-so-gently. 

He chuckled and chucked her chin. "Come on, Your Majesty, it's your turn now." He handed her a helmet before he mounted his bike. She put it on with a twist to her mouth when she saw he was going without, then she slid onto the seat behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist. This close, she could feel the bulk of his wings beneath his jacket. Then he stomped the bike to life, and they were off. 

===

Caine drove them to a nondescript storage unit in a warehouse district, parked the bike in a garage, and handed Jupiter a copy of the key. Together, they stepped into the Aegis' grav-beam. Jupiter didn't think she would ever get tired of the view of the city and the lake falling away, and held Caine closer. He nuzzled her neck once, inhaling deeply and sighing. Then they were aboard the ship. Stinger and Captain Tsing greeted them with bows. Stinger wore his wings visibly. Caine took off his jacket to free his wings too, and held one protectively over Jupiter's back. Stinger rolled his eyes and muttered, "You puppy," quietly enough that only Caine would hear. 

Captain Tsing was speaking to Jupiter as they walked. "The Ways and Means Committee needs to read notice of your Entitlement at two open meetings before they can call a vote to elect you to the Executive Board. The first meeting where they can announce your Entitlement is going to be next week. Normally, this is just useless, bureaucratic pomp and circumstance; however, it has come to our attention that rival families may attempt to delay or prevent your vote onto the Board."

"That won't take my title away, will it?" Jupiter asked, looking out a window at the curve of Lake Michigan worriedly.

"No," Captain Tsing said decisively. "However, as useless as the Executive Board may be most of the time, they are still the body that determines funding, and so, to be blunt, if you don't get a say in how you spend your money, someone else will have an opinion for you."

"So how do I make sure they don't try to muscle me out?" Jupiter asked. 

Stinger answered, "You'll need to build a power base. To start, we're in the process of establishing your household." They entered the Captain's mess. And elderly man sat at the table, fidgeting with a napkin. He stood as the party entered the room.

Caine tolled, "Jupiter, may I introduce Hicetas. Hicetas, may I introduce Her Royal Majesty, Jupiter Abrasax." The man bowed down on one knee and rose slowly. He had a shocking tuft of white hair, thick and curly, and silver wire-framed glasses. He wore tweed and refused to meet her eye. Caine continued, "Hicetas is a master mathematician who has agreed to take the post of Your Majesty's Steward." 

Jupiter turned to meet Caine's eye as he held out a chair for her and reminded herself that she trusted his judgement. Once she was seated, her companions took their seats. She turned to Hicetas. "As I understand it, a Steward is in charge of managing household affairs and sees to my business relations. Tell me, Hicetas, why do you want to be my Steward?"

Hicetas met Jupiter's gaze at last, and said, "I served as quartermaster for Col. Apini for 250 years before I became a professor. I've spent several lifetimes wrangling soldiers and students and numbers, ma'am, but most importantly, I care for the people who care for you." 

Jupiter smiled. "That's good enough for me. Thank you for accepting this post." She nodded to Caine. 

Hicetas clasped his hands on the table in front of him. "Ma'am, while we would eventually need to look over Seraphi's will to ascertain the true extent of your inheritance, at this time I believe we should focus on your other household appointments, and then to broker or enter into a coalition with other like-minded houses. I have here a number of candidates for Ladies-in-Waiting," he pushed a tablet across the table to her. "All of influential merchant families. I believe," he scrubbed his eyes behind his glasses and continued, "I believe that you should take care to not be seen as too overly dependent on your military allies, lest you stir concerns that you are attempting a coup. The last thing you want to give is the impression that you are about to, ah, 'rock the boat' so to say."

Jupiter nodded absently and flicked through the resumes of a number of women who looked roughly her own physical age. "What about my 'Mistress of the Robes' -- if I remember my readings right, she is to be my closest confidante and right hand? This is the person I'm to trust the most, and I'll be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about choosing from a list of people I've never met."

Hicetas nodded and said, "I thought we would make that appointment after we met your candidates." 

Jupiter looked up from her tablet at Stinger? "What about Kiza?" she asked. 

Hicetas looked mildly scandalized. Stinger shook his head and said quickly, "Such an honor is not given to a splice, Your Majesty."

Hicetas added, "It would cause ill-will among your ladies-in-waiting, to say the very least." 

Jupiter wanted to disagree, but asked instead, "Is there any way to include Kiza in my household then? In an official capacity, I mean?"

Hicetas tapped two fingers to his lips and said slowly, "She's a possible page candidate, but she's too old really. Officially, she could be your doulos, and whatever your relationship may be, no one would take offense."

Jupiter could not gauge Stinger's reaction and asked, "Sorry, what does due-loss mean?" 

Hicetas explained, "It means, in your vernacular, a slave, or a handmaiden if you must." 

Jupiter recoiled. "Kiza is not going to be my slave!"

Captain Tsing carefully added, "It is worth noting, Your Majesty, that you have so far kept very, _very_ strange company. You seem to have strong opinions, but that is just how it's done here."

"Just because that's how it's done here doesn't mean it's _right_ ," Jupiter growled. 

After a moment, Hicetas cleared his throat and took off his glasses to clean the lenses with his shirt cuff. "And that mentality, Your Majesty, may be exactly why factions are already moving to prevent you from taking your rightful place among the Royalty of this verse. The very idea of equality is a direct threat to those who benefit from the current caste system." He tucked his glasses over his ears and looked intently at her. "While we're plotting how to build your power base, perhaps we're putting the cart ahead of the, ah, cow? No, the horse. May I ask what you wish to do with your power?" 

Jupiter declared, "I want to stop the Harvests." 

Every person in the room reacted badly. Stinger dove out of his chair to cover the door, guns drawn. Captain Tsing reached for her comm and commanded that that footage be immediately scrubbed from the log, Hicetas flinched badly and covered his ears, and Caine launched sideways to wrap both arms and wings around Jupiter like a living shield. 

After a tense beat of silence, Hicetas put his hand over his chest and said weakly, "My dear, this would be the surest way to get murdered. _Never_ speak of it again." He looked around and said, "I trust our present company, but if word were to get out...just don't. Never say so again. You would seek to destroy the last 10,000 years' economy. Powers beyond your ken would mobilize to put you in your grave."

Jupiter could feel Caine trembling slightly around her. "That's why Seraphi was murdered in the first place, wasn't it?" She asked softly. 

No one answered for a moment, then Hicetas said, "I'm beginning to suspect as much, yes."

Jupiter took a deep breath and said with false levity, "Alright, let's just consider this an unspoken longterm goal then." 

Caine relaxed enough to let her go, though his wings baited and he remained standing. Stinger put his guns back in his holsters and Hicetas let out a long, slow breath. "Then I do believe our next order of business should be to officially file your petition for Head of Guard with the Legion." Hicetas pushed his glasses up his nose and eyed Caine. "While you appear to already have a candidate, may I suggest that you chose someone a little less, ah, involved? You'll need someone with a clear head and uncompromised judgement for this."

Jupiter turned to meet Caine's eyes and said firmly, "Stinger."

Stinger said, "What?"

Jupiter turned to look at him and said, "You have kept me safe _and_ informed. I trust you to continue to do so, and you are already accustomed to command. I want you for this."

Captain Tsing started to speak, but stopped. Jupiter asked her to continue, but the captain shook her head. "No, whatever objections I may have had earlier have been resolved. Col. Stinger has proven his merit, I support this course of action." 

Stinger bowed in his chair, and Hicetas made notes on his tablet. "Now to the next item on our agenda, let's entertain the possibility of future coalition movements. To keep the idea of a marriage--"

"No," Jupiter said. 

"'Piter," Caine said quietly. 

Jupiter shook her head. 

"Your Majesty, marriage is perhaps the surest way of cementing a coalition. I am not advocating that you enter into a contract now." Jupiter turned her face away. "But it is vital you keep the option open. And since Your Majesty is female, it will be advisable--" Jupiter shut her eyes. "to keep from suspicion of being, ah, 'tainted' so that the gene pool may remain pure."

To her shame, tears fell from her traitor eyes. 

Hicetas continued hurriedly, "Please know that this is only necessary until you are in a less vulnerable position. Once you take your place on the Executive Board, it will be less of an issue, but the option of a marriage must remain on the table until that time." 

Jupiter did not respond. After a long pause, Caine said roughy, "Understood. I am only a bodyguard."

Hicetas looked terribly uncomfortable in the ensuing silence. Then he cleared his throat and continued, "Now, while Titus Abrasax's trial pends, and while Balem's title remains unclaimed, we can expect other families to try to move against Abrasax interests. Under these circumstances, I believe it is in your best interests at this time to try to repair relations with Kalique Abrasax." Jupiter blinked slowly. Hicetas continued, "I believe that despite your prior conflicts, that she will be willing to work with you to defend against outside interference. With Your Majesty's permission, I will make overtures with the hope that she will wish to receive you."

After another long pause, Caine gently knocked knee against Jupiter's. She absently said, "Yeah, go ahead." Hicetas bowed in his seat. Then she asked quietly, "Do we have any further business tonight?" Hicetas, Stinger, and Captain Tsing shook their heads. Jupiter rose slowly (her companions rose too) and said, "Then I would like to go home. Captain, can you drop us on the Tower?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

===

It was strange to not ride down in Caine's arms. He went first, to 'perform a security sweep' and the Aegis crew bowed before she stepped into the grav-beam. Below her, the sun was setting fast, and the city was all lit up, the lake already in darkness. On the roof, Caine stood at attention, wings outstretched and ruffled by the stiff breeze. When her feet hit the gravel, she launched herself into his arms. 

Caine started to protest, but she growled, " _No._ I only just got you, I'm not letting you go. I will burn their society to the ground for believing, worse, for making _you_ believe that you aren't worth it." She kissed him roughly, and he clutched her with both arms and wings. When she broke away to breathe, she ground out, "No one is taking you from me. You are my pack." 

Caine stiffened, then turned and pushed her up against a wall, growling, "Oh you can't just _say_ things like that..." before he buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. 

She dug her fingers into his hair and said, "Yes I can, and yes I absolutely will." 

He nuzzled her neck with kisses, then bit, gently. She gasped and bucked, and he bit a little harder. She raked her fingernails down the back of his head and neck, tipping her head to the side to give him better access. His hands on her waist gripped hard enough to bruise. Then he broke away from her neck and straightened, pinning her to the wall with his whole body, and _Oh_. He looked down at her and she could feel his voice rumble in his chest. "Your Majesty, if I claim you, then it will be for life, and I would not be able to bear the sight of your future husband joining you." His wings baited. 

"They can all go to hell. I'm not entering into a political marriage." She reached up and traced her fingers along his jawline when he saw that muscle clench. 

Caine turned his face into her hand but sighed. "I trust Hicetas to say the truths I do not want to hear. Your Majesty, your throne on Earth is secure, but if you really mean what you said on board? If you really want to change how things are done? Then that is far bigger than you and me. You need to be elected to the Executive Board." 

Jupiter bit her swollen lip, then tipped her head forward to rest her cheek on Caine's chest. He tucked his chin over her head, and she slipped her arms around his waist to hug him tightly for a little while longer. 

They stood together until the last light of sunset faded, then Caine said, "Alright, let's get you home before the Aegis send a cruiser after me." 

Jupiter clung more tightly for a moment and groaned. Caine ducked to give her a quick kiss and then stepped away. Without him, the lake breeze chilled her to the bone. Then she ran to the edge of the roof and called out, "Well if it's to keep the space cops from coming after you, race you!" She leapt into the air with a whoop. Caine shook his head but could not suppress his grin. He followed, wings outstretched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4:45 followed too quickly. Jupiter heard her mother and aunt climb out of their old, creaky beds, and tugged up the collar of her t-shirt a little hopelessly, but her reflection still showed a visible mark. She thumbed the tender spot with a mix of fondness and dread, but there was no more time. She left the bathroom and carried the tray of coffee to her mom and hoped they wouldn't notice. For now, they were still too sleep-addled to see anything but their coffee. 

First battle won. Jupiter smiled as she walked back to stir the oatmeal. 

After their second house that morning, Jupiter fought the urge to fire up her boots just so she would never have to step on another staircase again. As she hiked a basket of laundry on one hip, her mom passed and cried, "Oh, Jupiter, you're hurt!" 

Jupiter froze, then turned away before her mom could reach over and tug her collar down further. "N-no, Mom, it's nothing."

Aleksa sighed and bustled into a kitchen. "Well, if you're burnt, be sure to put some aloe on it when you get home. You don't want scar!" 

Jupiter fought the urge to bury her face in the pile of dirty laundry in her arms. Second battle, draw?

After that, she thought she might get away with it, but no. Her mother brought up her 'burn' while everyone sat at the dinner table that evening, which sparked arguments over unsafe working conditions and whether to use butter or aloe on burns. Over the cacophony, Jupiter tried to say, "It wasn't from a job," to break up the fight between Aleksa and Vassily. "I just--I burned myself with my curling iron." 

Over Vassily's vindicated _Hah!_ Vladie drawled, "Aw, come on, they're not still using that old excuse, really?" 

Jupiter didn't quite slam her form down, but glared at Vladie as a chorus of "What does he mean"s rang out over shouts of "Oh he better not have"s in English and Russian, and Vassily thundered, "Young Lady, he _will_ treat you right!" Jupiter pinched the bridge of her nose and jumped up when the doorbell rang. Aleksa began shouting in Russian that Vassily had no right to tell _her_ daughter what to do, and then the old marriage argument flared up behind her. 

Jupiter pulled the door open and stopped, shocked to see not only Caine, but also Captain Tsing and Lieutenant Percadium standing on the stoop. Captain Tsing said, "Judging by Your Majesty's expression, you were not, in fact, expecting us." Lt. Percadium looked over Jupiter's shoulder with concern at the commotion coming from the dining room. 

Jupiter flailed one hand and shook her head, eyes closed. "I haven't been able to get to my comm log yet today, but come in. Is this about the message yesterday about security for my family?" 

Captain Tsing nodded, and they stepped inside. "Here," she held up what looked like a watch battery. "This way you can access your log without a mainframe. And, it will work a lot better than your phone. If Your Majesty pleases?" Jupiter nodded, and Captain Tsing brushed Jupiter's hair back and placed the comm link behind her right ear. The connection felt like a short burst of cold static, but it stayed put. Jupiter thanked her and waved them to the love seat, trying to wrap her head around the sight of the officers in her family home. Where Caine looked like he could belong on Earth, Captain Tsing and Lt. Percadium looked just a bit too otherworldly with all their tech. Caine took up position, standing next to the door with his arms crossed over his leather jacket. 

Vassily was just calling, "English, _please!_ " when Jupiter poked her head in the doorway. "Hey guys?" she asked loudly. Her family all turned to stare. "Ah, we have visitors." The women all started to get up, but Jupiter said quickly, "So, you know how I met Caine because some people were giving me a hard time?" She held her hands up when they started to collectively get ready to do battle, "No, no, let me explain. We have some people who are going to help keep you safe. Can you come into the living room to meet them, please?" 

Aleksa stood, then Vassily, and the rest followed. Jupiter saw Vassily notice Caine's protective stance by the door, and she urged her family to take their seats. The officers stood and nodded to Aleksa. "Mrs. Jones, Mr. Bolotnikov, I am Captain Tsing. I am overseeing the investigation of a, well, let's call them a gang, that recently threatened H--Ms. Jones. Given that it's still an _active_ investigation, I am unable to disclose additional information at this time; however, it has come to our attention that they may seek to further harm Ms. Jones by threatening you. As such, we will be assigning you a security detail. At this time, we do not feel that you will need to relocate, though we do advise that you avoid developing routines, please vary your daily activities, do not go off alone." 

Tsing had to pause because at least half the family was now loudly weeping. She spoke louder, "Under ideal circumstances, you will not see or interact with your security detail, but I have procured comm links for each of you. These will allow you to send out a distress signal, which we will then be able to track. If you are approached by a group or by individuals who ask you to come with them, do not under any circumstances go with them." The wailing crescendoed, and Captain Tsing shifted her weight, and Lt. Percadium distributed the comm links to the Bolotnikovs. 

Aleksa jumped up from her armchair to gather Jupiter into her arms, and cried, "Милая, во что ты вляпалась?" 

Caine shifted uncomfortably by the door. 

Vladie shouted, "Well, whoever they are, we'll fight em!" and raised his fists in front of him like a boxer. 

Jupiter groaned, "Vladie--" Captain Tsing started to say, "That is _not_ advised--" Vassily called out, "That's my boy!" and in the commotion, Caine drew his gun on Vladie. 

Aleksa and Nino gave bitten off shrieks and everyone froze. Caine kept his gun leveled on the cowering man, and in the silence, asked quietly, "Would you, Vladie? Would you fight off someone who had a gun to your head?" Vladie shook and didn't answer. Caine continued "Right now? You wouldn't fight them off. What would you do? Let me give you a hint: you press that button behind your ear." Caine holstered the gun back beneath his jacket and growled. "You press that button and call for help, before they bind your hands, and you make sure to _stay alive_."

After a beat, a fresh chorus of weeping erupted. Jupiter tightened her hold around her mother's shaking shoulders and called loudly, "Mama, he kept the safety on, it's alright." 

Caine stared at Vladie and said softly, "I'm not just trying to scare you, but you need to take this seriously. If _you_ are hurt, then Jupiter will be hurt." Vladie nodded shakily and put down his hands.

Captain Tsing pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Mr. Wise, if you are quite done with your theatrics..."

Caine shifted and said, "Yes, Ma'am."

The captain continued, "So long as we know of credible threats to your family, you will be under escort. If you are approached by strangers, do not engage. If someone you do not recognize tries to tell you that they are taking you to meet H-Jupiter, do not go with them. Call for aid, stall if you must, but do your best to stay put. But if your lives are threatened and you are taken hostage, cooperate. We will come for you." She looked around and made eye contact with Vassily. "You have all been given comm-links. To activate a distress signal, press three times. We will then track your location and send out a response team."

Aleksa was clinging to her daughter, weeping into her hair, and crying, "Только не моя дочь. Это какое-то проклятие? Почему они хотят отобрать у меня мою дочь?"

Caine replied, "Я обещаю, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы защитить ее."

Jupiter and her family stared at him. Vassily slowly said, "Я не знала, что ты говоришь по-русски."

Caine blinked, then tapped behind his ear. "Translator programming."

Vassily stared and asked, "Who _are_ you?"

Jupiter answered quickly, "He's black ops, cousin, you really can't know. But he's on. our. side. _They're_ on our side." She jerked her head at the officers. She then reached out from her mother's embrace, and Caine took her hand. Jupiter asked Captain Tsing, "Is there anything else you want to brief my family on tonight?" 

Captain Tsing bowed her head. "No, ma'am."

Caine spoke softly to Jupiter, "Maybe you'd better stay in tonight. We'll need to leave tomorrow night, you should take time to say goodbyes." 

Jupiter breathed, "I thought the thing wasn't til after the actual vote?" There was no way to keep her mom from overhearing. 

Caine shook his head and murmured, "Something came up." Her eyebrows shot up and he added, "Nothing's wrong, it's just that, um, the thing that needs doing? You have to do it yourself, and it's not something you can do _remotely._ " She thought that over for a moment, then nodded. He looked over his shoulder and saw the officers standing by the door, waiting for him, so he asked, "Do you want me to stay for a little while longer?" 

Jupiter sighed, "Want? Of course. ...But better not." She tilted her head against her mother's temple. 

Caine nodded deeply, not quite a bow, and risked a glance at her lips. Then he squeezed her hand tightly in farewell, and they left. 

Aleksa was pale and shaking. Jupiter walked her carefully to the sofa. "Come on, Mom, sit. I'll go make you tea." But Nino waved her hand at Jupiter to sit, and she went to the kitchen instead. So Jupiter sat on the couch and kept hold of her mom's hand. 

After a while, Aleksa started to say, "Your father---" but she broke off thickly and covered her mouth. Then she took a breath and reached out to cover their clasped hands. Absently, she said, "I have tried to give you a new life here, a safe life, but...I do not know if it was dream--it must have been, but it feels like a memory, especially sitting here looking at the dining room--blue light, floating plates, a pale rat-man and being _so afraid_ \--" Jupiter gasped and Aleksa looked at her closely. "It wasn't a dream, was it, my dear?" 

Jupiter blinked tears from her eyes and shook her head. "I'm so sorry Mom." She took a deep breath. "We're trying to keep you guys safe. But, to do that, I'm going to be going away for a few days, tomorrow."

Aleksa sighed, patted their clasped hands, and said, "Yes 'Piter, I heard."

Then Nino came back with a tea tray, and nobody said anything for a long while. 

===

The next morning, Jupiter did not go out with the cleaning crews. Instead, Aunt Irina gave her a shopping list, patted her cheek, and sat down in the living room to watch a soap opera. Vladie fled into the kitchen and insisted he come with. "Come on, you heard the captain, nobody goes out alone, I can't believe that doesn't count even more for you!" 

Jupiter could not explain that she had better means to escape than the rest of them, so she gave in. Vladie gleefully drove the old stationwagon to the grocery store, apologizing the whole way for his last get-quick-rich scheme. She eventually tuned him out

The grocery store parking lot was almost empty. "Huh," Vladie said cheerfully as he parked right next to the door, "I don't know what Aunt Irina is always complaining about. Maybe she should just come this early every time." He pushed a cart down the canned vegetable aisle and Jupiter consulted the handwritten Cyrillic list. 

Vladie stopped and she looked up. A pale-faced man, wearing a fedora and a sport coat, stood in the aisle, greeting then with outstretched hands. His skin had a pasty, greying tinge. Jupiter quickly glanced around, but could see no other shoppers or workers. No, at the end of the aisle, she saw another person wearing a fedora. She grabbed for Vladie's arm and started to turn, but the stranger simpered, "I do beg Your Majesty's pardon, I did not mean to startle you." 

Vladie started to bluster, "What are you ta--"

"Vladie, shut up," Jupiter grit out. 

The pale figure (she doubted he was a man) smiled depricatingly and said, "I am Advocate Aurelius, and I wish to discuss matters of the Ways and Means Committee with you. Please, come with us, and we will escort you back to Orus."

Jupiter shot back, "Yeah, no. If you have business to discuss, you can bring it up with my Steward." She tugged on Vladie's arm, but the aisle behind them was blocked by another person in a fedora.

Advocate Aurelius soothed, "Your Majesty, please, I only have your best interests at heart. We understand that you are still being held under escort by the Aegis, and well, we were becoming concerned. Now that Titus Abrasax has been arrested, there can be no further need for their involvement."

Jupiter spat, "Given the current threats to my family, I would argue that there's still very much a need for their involvement."

Advocate Aurelius clasped his hands and said, "Why, the Aegis _would_ tell you they have intelligence of a credible threat, wouldn't they? That's what secures their current involvement. That makes certain parties uncomfortable, you understand. We do not want you to become a puppet of the Aegis, now do we?" 

Jupiter squared her feet, linking her arm through Vladie's elbow, and said, "Thank you for your concern, Advocate Aurelius, but I do not require your services at this time." Just as she was about to jump into the air, she heard running feet and cries of "Hands up! Get down!" and "Your Majesty!" as her escort stormed the store. 

Advocate Aurelius bowed deeply, saying, "I thank you for your time, Your Majesty." as Lt. Percadium ran up the aisle, gun drawn. 

"Your Majesty, are you unharmed?" 

"No, Lieutenant." Her heart was pounding and she kept hold of Vladie's arm. 

"Your tracker blipped out, Ma'am." 

"A simple glitch, I'm sure," Advocate Aurelius said mildly. "A pleasure, Your Majesty." Then he turned and walked away. 

Lt. Percadium bared his teeth, but let him go. 

Vladie cried, "Why are you letting him go?"

Lt. Percadium asked, "Did he make any threats?" 

Jupiter shook her head. "No, he just looked threatening." 

Lt. Percadium shook his head ruefully and holstered his gun. "Can't detain him without more evidence than one blipped out tracker, and I'm willing to bet that you won't find any security footage, either." He nodded at the store's security camera. Then he led them out to the larger, main aisle in front of the cash registers, but no employees were in sight. The other officers met them there. 

Through the open automatic doors, Jupiter heard the roar of Caine's motorcycle. He charged in, his face like thunder, and saw that the group was safe. Relief was sharp on his face, and he holstered both guns before he swept her up into a tight embrace. Behind her, she heard Vladie start spluttering. Ah, yes, some of her response team were visibly not human. Caine cupped both her cheeks in his big palms and asked, "Are you alright?" 

She nodded and said, "I almost had to take Vladie for a ride, but I'm alright. The Aegis showed up. We're good." 

"Jupiter!" Vladie finally found words again. "What was--?! And who?! And what?!" He pointed behind them, then at a few of the officers, and finally at her. 

Caine shook his head and said to Lt. Percadium, "We don't have time for this." To Jupiter, he said, "We can't wait for tonight."

She nodded and handed the grocery list to Vladie. "Finish this. Lt. Percadium will explain--"

"But that guy said--" Vladie interrupted.

"Are you-- Vladie, really? No, you ignore everything that lawyer tried to sell." 

"Even the 'Your Majesty' bit?" His voice cracked desperately. 

She shut her eyes briefly and then addressed Lt. Percadium, "Please, do explain, don't try to blank him. My mom's already started remembering..." Lt. Percadium bowed. Jupiter told Vladie, "I'll try to tell you more when I get back, but til then, don't tell Mom!" 

Then Caine ushered her to his bike, handed her her helmet, and they were off. He drove like he flew, ruthlessly, precisely, weaving through traffic with ease. Jupiter clung to his waist and kept replaying the stranger's conversation in her head, trying not to think about him accosting her old aunt. Was that who they were really after? Through Aurelius' oily smarminess, she almost thought he had seemed a little off-footed....the more she thought about it, the more she thought that Aurelius and his thugs weren't even after _her_ in the first place. 

They were trying to grab her aunt.

She shut her eyes for a long time.

At a red light in the suburbs, she asked, "Why aren't we getting picked up at the storage unit?"

Caine shook his head. "Too risky in daylight, someone might see us in the grav-beam. We don't have the resources to spare to blank a city, unless it's an emergency."

"That...makes sense," she said slowly, chiding herself. She was getting spoiled. Caine took off on the green light and she shouted, "So where _are_ we going?"

Then she heard a clear chime behind her ear. She turned to look, but Hicetas' voice sounded in her helmet. "Good morning, Your Majesty, Mr. Wise. Captain Tsing has informed me of your altercation with a certain Advocate."

"Hey Hicetas, yeah. The guy called himself Aurelius. You know him?" Jupiter asked. 

"Indeed, I am afraid I know of him. It appears I owe you an apology."

"What do you mean, Hicetas?" She asked wearily. 

"Well, to start, it appears that my retirement from the University was noticed, and then when I tried to file your petition for Head of Guard, word got out. Now that it is known that you have appointed a Steward, but that your Head of Guard is still vacant, I believe you will see more attempts to stop you from filing your request for Mr. Apini's appointment."

"What, do people have a thing against Stinger?" 

"It's not so much your choice of appointment, I believe it's more your _choice_ of appointment. Head of Guard will be responsible for your security and transport. Certain interests would like to see that position occupied by someone less loyal to you than Mr. Apini. I am afraid they will try to force you to let them make that appointment for you."

Jupiter groaned, "Can't these people mind their own business?" 

Hicetas chuckled. "I do believe you will find most of the Entitled are constitutionally incapable of that." Then he coughed. "At this time, it's vital that you return to Orus as quickly as possible to file your petition with the Legion. Once that is granted, you will have additional security available to you." 

Jupiter hummed. "We're on our way to a pick-up spot now-- oh hey, I recognize this cornfield." She addressed Caine, "We're going to Kiza's?" Caine nodded. 

Hicetas said, "Good, a doulos will add to your consequence on Orus."

Jupiter rolled her eyes and added, "A friend won't hurt, either." She could feel Caine's laughter in his chest. 

Hicetas said gravely, "Of course, Your Majesty."

They pulled off the gravel rode and up the Apinis' driveway. The holes in the walls were already repaired, but as she took off her helmet, she realized there were far fewer bees that greeted her in the garden. As Caine walked his bike into the shed, Kiza came out onto the porch and bowed deeply. 

"I will see you soon, Your Majesty," Hicetas said, and the comm behind her ear chimed once more as he ended the call.

Jupiter held her hands out to Kiza, who took them slowly. Caine called out, Kiza, are you ready to go? We need to roll now." 

She jerked her head back at the house. "The bags are just inside the door."

Caine pinged the ship and called, "Ready when you are, Captain!"

===

Stinger met her when she stepped aboard. "Your Majesty, the rest of family are unharmed." Jupiter let out a low breath. "Lt. Percadium accompanied your cousin home, and his teams will remain with them for now. We're still looking into how they were able to locate your family so quickly."

Jupiter nodded, "Thank you Stinger."

"Once we're out of orbit, the crew will open a portal, so please let me escort you to your quarters." Behind them, Caine stepped out of the grav-beam, arms loaded with bags. Jupiter looked over her shoulder longingly, but went with Stinger.

In her room, Hicetas stood fluffing the purple ruffled dress that Kalique had given her. He looked up and bowed as they entered, "Ah, Your Majesty, as we won't be much longer, I took the liberty of preparing your gown."

Jupiter fought the urge to gawp, "Hicetas, no, I can't wear that to file paperwork." He looked up, confused. She tried to explain, "Orus is like an unholy cross of the doctor's office, the L-train, and a can of sardines, and that thing has a train!

Hicetas turned to her, pleading, "But Your Majesty, there are no other options on board, and we must not delay once you're on-world." He eyed her frayed, stretched out henley with dismay.

She played with her hem and said, "Given that things haven't gone to plan, I doubt the captain will hold it against me if I borrow a shirt again."

Hicetas' hands fluttered fussily. "Your Majesty, you cannot just show up in-- in an Aegis jacket and skyjacker boots. You are to arrive in state!"

"I kind of like the statement." Jupiter lifted her chin stubbornly. "Besides, I thought I was supposed to keep my head down and not attract attention?"

"Yes, but we don't want them to think they can afford to ignore you, either," Hicetas sniffed.

"I might have an idea," Kiza said from the door. They all turned to look at her. She dropped a pair of bags on the floor. "Let's try it first, yeah?"

Jupiter smiled.

===

They had to wait til after the portal was opened. While their ship was taxi-ing to one of the ground terminals, Jupiter walked up to the bridge wearing a borrowed Aegis tank top and jacket. Hicetas tsked disapprovingly but left it at that. Caine stood watching their descent with wings folded, and smiled warmly when he saw her. Then Kiza came in, carrying a-- a net? She ran up to Jupiter, a little out of breath, and presented what turned out to be a bizarre, _beautiful_ but bizarre, silver wire headdress. Swirls of fractal asymmetry seemed to float like a crown.

Jupiter gasped, "Kiza, it's stunning! Where did you get this?"

Kiza dropped a curtsy, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I made it."

"What, just now?" Jupiter covered her mouth with both hands

Kiza blushed. "I'm good at making things," she said shyly. She held up the headdress again and said, "If Your Majesty pleases, please sit so I can make sure this thing stays on."

As Kiza worked, Jupiter asked, "Does this meet your standards, Hicetas?"

He nodded reluctantly as Kiza pulled Jupiter's hair out of its ponytail and arranged a few locks to frame her face. Then Jupiter stood, rolling her shoulders back and lifting her chin against the unfamiliar weight. Kiza, Stinger, and Hicetas bowed. Caine looked on so fondly that she felt her cheeks heat. She reached out to take his hand.

When they docked at the terminal, Stinger, Hicetas, Kiza, and Caine preceded Jupiter down the grav-beam. Floating down, she saw a squadron of Legionaires standing at attention in two lines, wearing robes of deep red and wings of many colors. Behind them, across a wide stone square, stood a grand cathedral perched on the edge of a bluff, green-domed roofs soaring above stained glass windows. 

Jupiter, awed, said to herself, "Right...state." Her boots clanked as she touched down onto flagstones, and, as one, the squadron turned to face the path. 

A Legionaire with light grey wings and a gold braid on one shoulder bowed stiffly to her, "Your Majesty." 

Stinger asked, "What's all this about, Jack?" Jupiter looked from him to Caine, confused. 

'Jack' said out the corner of his mouth, "Favor." To Jupiter, he said, "Right this way, Your Majesty." The squadron flanked them, boots tramping, as they walked to the cathedral. Caine stayed on Jupiter's left, a half step behind. Close up, the cathedral seemed too big to exist. The walked up the granite steps, warm from the sun at their backs, and two Legionaires held open the set of massive, ornately carved doors. The party stepped inside, and Jupiter could not help but stare in wonder. Beams of brilliant colors flooded down from the rose window behind them. Statues lined the walls, backed by glowing stained glass and surrounded by thousands of candles, and at the center of the grand space was a bare platform, bathed in bright light from the highest domed ceiling, which was painted with gilt portraits and quotes in a language she could not read. 

She turned in a circle to take in the sight, marveling at the way the stained glass painted her arms with color. Then she saw a familiar shape and stopped. There, another statue of Seraphi stood, surrounded by thousands of candles and wreathed in incense, but this statue's crown was golden, not carved from stone. As she watched, people lit more candles and bowed to the statue, looking up at her stone face with adoration. 

Hicetas noticed her confusion and asked, "Your Majesty, did you not know? Here, you are venerated as a god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Special thanks for Nova139 and Relena for correcting the Russian dialogue!_
> 
>  
> 
> "Милая, во что ты вляпалась?" = "Oh what have you gotten into, my baby?"
> 
> "Только не моя дочь. Это какое-то проклятие? Почему они хотят отобрать у меня мою дочь?" = "Not my daughter, why am I cursed? Why do they want my baby, too?"
> 
> "Я обещаю, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы защитить ее." = "I promise, I'll do everything I can to keep her safe."
> 
> "Я не знала, что ты говоришь по-русски." = "I did not know you spoke Russian."
> 
> Also edited to fix the good lieutenant's name (up? down? There are words on IMDB's cast list? Names?? Tikaram is the name of the actor, not the character.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cathedral inspiration shamelessly pulled from the St. Paul Cathedral (which is one of my favorite places ever...note the archangel murals!).  
>   
> For more views, click through [this photographer's blog](http://www.srmartinez.net/?p=1127) and [this photographer's site.](http://www.donolsonphotography.com/Architecture/Architecture/i-43SFJHv/1/XL/Architecture--7-XL.jpg)

Jupiter stood rooted to the spot. One of the women kneeling before Seraphi's statue noticed them watching, stared, then covered her mouth with both hands. Then Caine lightly pressed his hand to her elbow and murmured, "Jupiter, not here." 

Jack looked back to see why they stopped, and Hicetas said, "Please, Your Majesty, we cannot delay."

Caine nodded at Jack to continue and pulled gently on her arm. She walked on numb feet, acutely aware that she was woefully underdressed. Seraphi's shrine disappeared behind one of the stone arches. 

Jack led them about a quarter-way around the edge of the interior wall, then brought them behind an intricately carved, ancient copper screen, down a wide flight of plain stairs. Once level, windows lined one side of a wide stone hallway, bare of even a hint of decoration. Jupiter was confused by the contrast with the grandeur above. Then a gust of wind ruffled her hair. Before she could gasp, "What?" they turned a corner onto an exposed balcony, overlooking a cavernous open hangar cut into the face of a cliff below the cathedral. Across from them, several ships were docked; one was taxiing in slowly, and Legionaires flew to and from different hangar bays. Jupiter's hair blew across her face, and she quickly bat it aside.

"Welcome to the Magisterium, Ma'am," Jack said with a bow, holding open a door on her left. The squadron took up position along the hallway. 

As she moved to enter, a screaming whine built up and crescendoed as a ship took off behind her. Her ears were ringing when she stepped into a wood-paneled office, complete with uncomfortable-looking chairs, magazine racks, and a high counter. The wooden front of the desk showed the same geometric emblem that she recognized from Caine's pardon. A shining brass push-bell sat on the black glass countertop. Beyond the desk, what could only be called a cubicle farm was staffed by winged Legionaires, and once the door shut behind them, all sound of wind and ships was cut off, and the ordinary babble of printers, keyboards, and comm-calls filled the relative quiet. 

Jack looked at Jupiter. Jupiter looked at Caine. No one came to the desk. Finally, Hicetas stepped up to the counter and dinged the bell. Several moments later, a slim blonde Legionaire popped out of a side room, his light tan wings puffed up and quivering slightly. Hicetas announced smoothly, "We are here to file the petition for Her Majesty's Head of Guard."

The young Legionaire's eyes flicked from Hicetas to Jupiter, and from Jupiter to Jack, before he bowed and said, "Very well, Your Majesty." He pressed something behind the desk, and in the glass countertop, a glowing screen popped up with a flashing circle. "I will need your signet, first, Ma'am."

Jupiter stepped up to the counter and pushed the sleeve of her jacket up, baring her wrist, but she hesitated before she pressed her signet to the screen. "I'm sorry, but what do you need my signet for?" He blinked, confused. She added firmly, "I'm not signing something without knowing what and why."

"Oh," he said, relieved. "We just need to verify your ID, Your Majesty."

She smiled wryly and pressed her wrist to the cool glass. The screen buzzed and dinged, and the Legionaire (the secretary?) nodded. 

"May I please have your petition request?" He held out his hand.

Jupiter was confused (again...this was getting old real quick) but Hicetas handed over a shining black file drive that ...oh, she now recognized had been given to her with her law indexes. The Legionaire Secretary slid the drive into the side of a sleek computer monitor, poised his fingers over the keyboard that lit up his desk, and asked, "Name?"

Jupiter asked, brows quirked, "Uh, _my_ name?" 

The Legionaire sighed minutely and tilted his head at the still-glowing countertop. "No, Your Majesty, we already know your name. What's the name of your appointment for Head of Guard?" 

Jupiter fought the urge to puff a stray lock of hair out of her face. Instead, she calmly said, "Stinger Apini."

The blonde secretary did a double-take, then looked from Jupiter to who he must have finally recognized was Stinger standing at attention behind her, and quickly looked down at his keyboard as he typed. After a moment he said, trying so hard to keep the quaver out of his voice, "Col. Apini, if I may have your thumbprint where designated."

Stinger strode forward, pressed his thumb to the blinking glass, and sighed quietly when the screen buzzed (with a different frequency) and dinged (with a different note). The secretary then bent down and hefted a vaguely familiar machine onto the countertop. Stinger reached forward and grabbed hold of the bar with his right hand, and the tiny arms tattooed a version of her signet repeated around his whole wrist, like a glowing silver cuff. When the machine whirred down, Stinger pulled his hand back, stepped back, and bowed deeply to Jupiter. 

The secretary then pulled the machine back behind the counter and said, "Alright, that's that. You'll receive your copy of the official decree in 4-6 business days. Thank you."

Jupiter blinked. Stinger gestured her to the door, which Jack held open. Her hair flew around her face as she walked out onto the edge of the hanger. Once out in the hallway, the squadron re-flanked her, and Jack and Stinger walked ahead, heads together in quiet conversation.

Caught up in the flow, Jupiter hissed to Hicetas, "That's it?" 

He nodded. "That's it, Ma'am."

That's...it? She took a deep breath and tried to control her anger. Her family had been threatened, her team scrambled across the universe, a cadre of _angel soldiers_ met her as an escort, and all for that? Did they not know how to skype? Instead, she asked, "So how come Stinger gets a shiny bracelet but you don't?" 

"I am a mere business agent, Your Majesty. Col. Apini is under your command," he said quietly. "Perhaps we may save further explanations for the trip home?" He bowed and fell into step behind her, so she banked her anger and stalked along, with a phalanx as an escort and Caine's solid presence at her back. She looked straight ahead as they walked through the cathedral and out into the sunlight. 

===

Once aboard the ship, Jupiter acknowledged the crew's bows with "Thank you, Captain Tsing," and went straight to her cabin. Caine, Stinger, and Hicetas came aboard and saw her retreating back. Kiza saw the way she held her shoulders and went straight to the mess. Hicetas started to follow Jupiter, but Stinger clapped a hand on his shoulder. To Caine, Stinger said quietly, "Go to her, boy." To Hicetas, he said, "Walk with me."

Once they were out of earshot of the busy Aegis crew, Hicetas said quietly, "I do wish you would not encourage them." 

Stinger scrubbed a hand over his grizzled face. "Well now, that was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

Hicetas said stiffly, "Stinger, I mean you no disrespect, but he is a Splice. It's one thing to serve in her household, but that-- _they_ \-- cannot be allowed to happen."

Stinger's jaw clenched. "Those two have chased each other across the stars, though firefights...hell, through _fire_. Who am I to stand in their way? You can try to tell her, mate, but be prepared to watch her not listen.

Hicetas groused, "You're still making far too many allowances for that boy."

Stinger lifted one shoulder in a shrug but looked away. "He's not the one you have to convince." After a moment, he asked, "Do you know why Titus was arrested?" 

Hicetas blinked. "For kidnapping and coercion, in addition to hiring bounty hunters to kill her."

Stinger smiled humorlessly. "About that, yes and no. Oh, he hired a hunter to find her, alright." 

"Caine?" Hicetas guessed dryly. 

"Yeh. No, it was Balem who hired the mercs to kill her. Titus just wanted her brought to him. Caine made a different call." He ran his thumb over the signet band on his wrist. "Unfortunately, I did not. When Titus got her, he told her what Regenex was, and that he wanted to marry her, specifically so they could join forces to put a stop to it. Thing was? It was just a ploy to kill her so he'd inherit everything. So do you understand why she got so upset when you brought up the plan for a political marriage?"

Hicetas was quiet as he looked out the window. Then he said, "While that explains her reaction, I still maintain that a marriage would be the surest and strongest way to cement her status. We will consider it a last resort for now, but while I have the greatest sympathies for Her Majesty, I think it will all depend on the extent of her inheritance."

Stinger was quiet for a long time before he said, "It will have to be her choice." Hicetas started to interject, but Stinger ground out, "No, I will not have her manipulated into a union she does not want. I would rather see her destitute and live off my pension on Earth." Hicetas made to respond, but shut his mouth instead and nodded. They watched the curve of Orous fall away. 

===

In her cabin, Jupiter ripped off her headdress, but reined herself in and set it gently on the shelf next to her gown. She turned around when Caine tapped on the open doorframe, his expression so timid that she held her hands out to him. He came in, shut the door behind him, and took her hands in his. 

She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "I have so many questions I'm not really sure where to begin." 

His lips quirked in a small grin, "You've never had a problem with that before." 

She let out a shaky laugh and rested her forehead on his chest for a moment, before pulling back to look up at him again. "I've got one: why the big escort? From what I got, Stinger didn't arrange that. Is that normal?"

He didn't answer right away, just looked down at their joined hands. Then reached up to tuck her hair behind one ear. "There's not really a standard protocol for a Recurrance, Your Majesty, but...there's usually much less opposition to an ascension, too. No, word is out that you've been-- that you still _are_ under threat, and well, Legionaires really don't like that." 

Jupiter hummed. "I have another. Why are the Legion stationed in the basement of a cathedral? From all I've heard, I would have thought they were too grand for a basement."

Caine ducked his head. "We don't seek glory for ourselves, we only find it by glorifying others." 

Jupiter stilled and asked quietly, "What am I to you then? Am I some god for you to glorify?" 

He cupped her cheeks and said fiercely, "No. You saw how I tried to run away when I found out about your title. No, _you_ are the girl who held a gun up to me when you first woke up." He kissed one cheek. "You are the woman who saw me bleeding and tried to fix it, with _very_ limited resources I should add." He kissed her other cheek. "You are the idiot who went into an enemy's lair to rescue your family." His voice broke, and he kissed her lips softly. "And you're the brilliant queen who won anyway." The fierce pride in his eyes gave her life. 

She grinned up at him, all teeth. "You're damn right I won anyway. Tell me, Mr. Wise, does it please you to know that I shot Balem in the knee?" 

The desperate noise that came out of his throat was a cross between a growl and a moan. He lifted her hair off her shoulder and buried his face in the crook of her neck, scenting deeply. Then he pleaded, lips brushing her skin over the top of the collar of her jacket, "Your Majesty, may I please teach you how to fight?"

She gripped his shirt with both hands, nodding vigorously. Her back met the wall as he pressed closer, his hands slipping between her jacket and her shirt, and she gasped, "And it will only be for you, because I have you to protect me." He kissed her mouth roughly, and when he pulled back to breathe, she added, "You keep me safe." 

He whined softly, tightened his grip on her waist, and lifted her higher so he could kiss her without bending over. He cut off her sharp gasp, and she wrapped both legs around his waist, both hands clinging to his wide arms, digging red marks over his spiral tattoos. His beard scrapped her face as she tilted her head and opened her lips beneath his. He inhaled sharply through his nose, then licked tentatively into her mouth. She reached up and scratched her fingernails lightly down the side of his neck. She felt goosebumps rise on his skin, and he kissed her hungrily. Then he shifted between her legs and _oh_. 

She huffed out a sharp breath through her nose, and he broke their kiss, concern written on his face. She said lowly, " _No_. Good. You're so good." He shifted reflexively, and her head lolled back. He ducked his head shyly, smiling with the sweetest, most tentative hopefulness that she whispered, "You make me feel so good." His eyes fell shut. She pressed a hand on the back of his neck, to bring his lips back to hers, and this time she ran her tongue along his lips, inside his mouth. He slipped one large hand to her hip, gripping almost hard enough to bruise, and the tips of his fingers brushed the bare skin between her shirt and her pants. 

She bit lightly on his bottom lip, and his hips snapped forward, startling a groan from both of them. Then he bent his head to her neck again, nuzzling the high collar of her jacket aside, and she keened softly, " _Please._ " Then he bit down and rocked forward, and she tried to keep quiet, she _did_ , but when he sucked gently, she knew he would leave a mark and--

The knock at the door had them spring apart. Caine reached over quickly to tug her collar flat, then stepped away, angling himself so that his back was mostly to the door. Jupiter bit her lip, met his frustrated, sheepish gaze, and couldn't help but smile. She tucked her hair behind her ears and went to press the panel that opened her door. 

Kiza came in carrying a tray of food, saying, "Sorry Your Majesty, but you'll be wanting to eat first, and we're almost there." She pressed a bony elbow to a panel in the wall, and a table folded down, complete with two bench seats. She placed the service on the table and bowed, heading back out the door. 

Jupiter called, "Hey Kiza, I'm sorry you came along for nothing earlier."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. 

"Well, all we did was walk, and all I did was press some buttons." 

Kiza flapped a hand. "Oh, that. Well, I'm not really meant to _do_ anything, really. I'm meant to wait in case _you_ need anything." She bowed again and did leave. 

Jupiter cocked her head for a moment, then said, "Huh."

Caine turned back to her, "What, 'huh?'"

"Oh, I'm just remembering a line, 'They also serve, those who wait' ...or something." She shook her head and sat. When Caine remained standing on the other side of the room, she added, "Please, take a seat and join me."

He blushed slightly, and she realized that for all they'd been through already, they'd never sat down and shared a meal together. It felt surprisingly intimate, even though they only had MRE's and weak tea. She smiled at him over the top of her mug, and he smiled back at her through his lashes. Their knees knocked under the table. Then she mentally kicked herself for acting like a teenager and dug into her food.

After a while she asked, "So does Hicetas want to request copies of the will while we're still on Orous?" 

Caine swallowed and nodded. "You'll have to be present for that too."

She sighed, "How much more will I have to take care of in-person, do you think?" 

He ducked his head. "I'm not sure, Your Majesty. This has never really been my area, either." She reached over and placed her hand over his. 

"I'm just going to give up trying to guess what's going to happen next," she said ruefully.

Captain Tsing's voice called out over the intercom, "We're starting to dock, Your Majesty."

Jupiter sighed and put down her mug. "I supposed there will be a big production over this as well?" 

Caine smiled, "Why, did you miss standing in lines for hours?" 

She cocked her head faux-thoughtfully, "Huh, I do supposed that's a fair trade."

He watched her for a moment, eyes soft and so warm that she blushed and ducked her head, looking up at him through her lashes. Then he stood, stepped across the cabin, and pulled the headdress off the shelf. When he turned back to her, hesitantly, his face was such an endearing mix of hopeful shyness that she reached up and crooked one finger at him, and, bless him forever, he _blushed_. He strode gravely toward her, holding the delicate confection of wire like it was precious, and bowed low before her. Then he slowly, delicately place it on her head. He gently arranged her hair to frame her face and stroked the backs of his knuckles down along her jaw. Jupiter looked up at him through the mesh of her headdress, rose fluidly to her tiptoes, and kissed his lips lightly. Then she stepped back, rolled her shoulders back, lifted her chin high, and said firmly, "To battle."

===

She stepped once more in the Hall of Records, but this time flanked by two winged Legionaires and accompanied by Hicetas and Kiza. They stepped immediately to the front of the line. Hicetas tolled gravely, "Her Majesty the Queen wishes to access her financial records."

The bot who manned the desk risked a quick glance at her, bowed, and asked for her signet. She pressed her bare wrist on the proffered tablet, and the bot said to Hicetas, "One moment, sir." He typed something into his keyboard, and the monitor spat out a piece of paper with a metallic _tink_ , which he took and bustled off into to the stacks. 

Jupiter exhanged a glance with Kiza and tried not to think about the way people were staring. Caine saw her shift, and he stretched his wings a little wider to shield her back. She met his surreptuous glance out of the corner of her eye and fought down a little grin. 

After a few minutes the bot returned, with his coiffed hair slightly frazzled and suit lightly dusted, to place a set of file drives on the wood countertop. "If you require additional information, please feel free to contact us." He bowed again, then called, "Next!" 

Hicetas gathered the file drives and tucked them into the inside pocket of his tweed jacket. Then they turned to leave, heads craned to follow their progress, and Jupiter took a moment to fully appreciate the way her boots sounded like she could take over the world as she strode across the marble floor. 

=== 

Back onboard, she asked Hicetas wearily, "Am I going to have to be present for every transaction from now on?" 

"No, Your Majesty. From now on, the Legion and the Hall of Records will be able to accept a copy of your signet on future requests."

She let her shoulders drop. "Oh thank goodness." She lifted her headdress off and shook out her hair. Kiza stepped forward to take the wire contraption, and Jupiter gave it to her gratefully. "Let's go find out what's on those files," she told Hicetas. 

In the captain's mess, Hicetas, Stinger, and Caine took their seats around the table once Jupiter was seated. Hicetas plugged one of the file drives into a slot on the edge of the table, and copies of its contents appeared in the countertop before each party. Jupiter, blinking, could not decipher the script, and sat for a long time watching the men read. 

After a while, Stinger whistled and said, "Well, that sure explains it." 

"Not really," Caine growled. 

"Ah, yeh, I'd call that a pretty solid motive," Stinger said exasperatedly. "Just coz you're too noble-minded to agree with it..."

Hicetas said distractedly, "Come now, children, mustn't bicker." 

Jupiter finally asked, "What?" 

Caine looked at her, confused, before his expression cleared, and he said, "We'll get Captain Tsing's translator glass again, later."

Hicetas spoke over him. "We now know why Balem and Titus tried to, ah, bump you off." He looked a little shell-shocked. "Queen Seraphi dictated that her estate be held in trust by her children, but that the estate in its entirety would return to her Recurrence."

Jupiter blinked rapidly, feeling faint. "So, not just the Earth?" 

Hicetas shook his head. "No. Much more. I will need time to quantify its full value...indeed most of the wealth is tied up in capital, and it will take time to disentangle the Seraphi estate from the Primary heirs' individual ventures, but..."

Jupiter stared out the window, struggling to wrap her head around the thought of being personally wealthy. "But I won't ever have to scrub a toilet again, is what you're saying?"

Hicetas paused unhappily, "Well, that remains to be seen. So far, all I see included in the estate are land rights. Again, it will take some time to look over the full contents," he indicated the three other file drives on the desk, "and you would certainly have no trouble getting credit or drawing a loan, but--" he rubbed both temples, "given our earlier ...discussion, the primary means of raising capital are not available."

Jupiter sat frozen. Right. Her wealth was people.

Stinger asked while reading, "What about land use fees?"

"That income went to heirs while they held the trusts. So yes, that income will return to you, but that too will be tied up for now, while the primary heirs' estates are brought through probate."

She blinked rapidly and took a deep breath, "How long might that take?"

Hicetas shook his head, "I don't know, and Titus' arrest and Balem's death will complicate things. It will not be soon by any means, to say the very least.

Jupiter shut her eyes and tried not to let her terror show. "How will I pay the Aegis though? Does this mean they won't be able to guard my family anymore?" 

Stinger and Caine started to speak, but Hicetas said firmly, "No, the Aegis are funded centrally; they don't charge for services rendered, so long as they're within their jurisdiction."

"So...like Titus' pending trial and the threats against my family?" Hicetas nodded gravely. She let out a slightly hysterical laugh, said faintly, "Oh small mercies," and covered her face.

Hicetas went back to reading and said, "This complicates the plans to establish a full household..."

Stinger looked up from where he'd been reading further, saying, "Didn't they raze Seraphi's alcazar?"

Caine's head snapped up. "I heard it was placed under stasis, where--?" 

"Page 147, section H," Stinger replied.

Caine scrolled through the pages with a sharp swipe. "You think the place is still standing after thirty five hundred years?" 

Jupiter was still trying not to hyperventilate.

Hicetas said, "I have no doubt."

Stinger shrugged one shoulder, "It's worth a shot." 

Hicetas looked up at Stinger with exasperation, "And support a household on what, loans?"

Stinger growled, "This household is not without income."

Jupiter cried, "Stinger, I couldn't."

Hicetas shook his head, "Not with the way a royal household must be seen to be, no." He rubbed a temple thoughtfully, "You could take out loans, you could liquidate some assets, or you could marry."

Jupiter swallowed, "Or I could sit and wait for the probate to come through?" 

Hicetas sighed and shook his head again. "If you don't get elected to the Executive Board when they've read your announcement, you most likely never will be."

Stinger opened his mouth to argue, but Captain Tsing called over the intercom, "Your Majesty, you have an incoming transmission from Cerise." 

Jupiter blinked, and Hicetas called, "Thank you Captain, will you please route it through?" 

The wall at the head of the table blinked to life and showed the view of Kalique's young face. "Jupiter!" She cried, "Please do me the honor of coming to visit here."

Jupiter, a little taken aback by Kalique's exuberant tone, nodded and said, "Thank you Kalique. I will inform the Captain, and we will see you soon?" 

She smiled beatifically and said, "Excellent. I'll let my people know to expect you." Then the screen winked out. 

Hicetas sighed, "And so it begins." 

Stinger grunted, "Begins? Nah, this is her third play already."

Jupiter asked, "If I'm taking away part of her fortune, why is she being so nice to me?" 

Caine growled, "Kalique Abrasax doesn't _do_ nice." 

Hicetas nodded, "She's probably trying to build a rapport with you so you will allow her to still do business on your lands. Do not make the mistake of believing her to be any less dangerous than Titus or Balem." 

Jupiter rubbed between her eyebrows, "I am never going to understand these people." And maybe that was the problem from day one...14,004 years ago. "Stinger, will you please let Captain Tsing know that we're apparently heading to Cerise next? Hicetas, I will leave you to your research." She rose, and all three stood as well. As she left the captain's mess, she asked Caine, "Will you please bring me Kiza? I need to start getting ready." 


End file.
